bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Nisshō
( ) | birthday = | age =1 Year | gender =Unknown | height =5ft 6in | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Nisshō Asakura | occupation = | previous occupation =Nisshō's Dark Side | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner =Nisshō Asakura | base of operations =Dangai Precipice World | relatives =Nisshō Asakura (other side) | education = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección =Zorro | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Dark Nisshō (闇の日照, yami no nisshō; lit. dark sunlight) is a fragment of Nisshō Asakura's soul, broken off after he was impaled with the during his presumed execution. It was infused with the core of his Hell-based powers and a small fragment of his Shinigami abilities. Following his split from Nisshō, it traversed the Dangai to where it devoured Hollows, to feed its hunger and power. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and abilities Cero High Reiatsu High Resistance Hypersonic Screech Zanpakutō Zorro (キツネ, fox) is the name of Dark Nisshō's Zanpakutō and when sealed it simply takes the form of his left arm. Despite being born of a Sōzōshin hybrid, his powers stem from his extended stay in Hueco Mundo. :Resurrección: Hell's Will Fallen Form: After being given the gift of , N was able to take on a form akin to being hollowfied. When he initiates this transformation, his body turns blood red as his skin seems to peel off. His pupils turn black and his irises turn yellow and his hair turns pure white. In this form his vibration-based powers are increased to the extent that he is able to permeate intense vibrations from every pore on his body, whipping them around to form barriers and cutting forces. The vibrations he emits are able to travel through the earth, allowing him to transmit messages, as well as damage his surroundings without moving. This form was stated to being close in composition to that of the Skull-clad Armor granted by the Kushanāda and as a result grants similar powers, but does not retain same limits as Nisshō is able to call on this form whenever he chooses. :Twisted Spiritual Pressure: His spiritual energy is read as a dark-twisted feeling reiatsu that is similar and feel to the Gates of Hell opening, this reiatsu is significantly higher than his normal reiatsu and as a result most who feel it for prolonged periods of time start to feel sickened. :Instantaneous Regeneration: As a side effect of the Hell power, he was granted a form of instant regeneration which allowed him to heal from injuries. This power was not perfect and took longer to heal serious injuries. :Zanpakutō Augmentation: While using the power of Hell's Will, Nisshō's Zanpakutō powers are altered and boosted in their lethal nature as he is able to not only utilize the swords own vibrations but also use his own forces to create more powerful effects. While largely used in Shikai the limits of this form and his Bankai are shown when he attacks, as he no longer has his automatic vibration shield, giving it up for intense offensive prowess. Weakness: A side-effect of utilizing this power is a slowly creeping madness that overtakes Nisshō's judgement and logic, making him fight like a beast. The longer he remains in this state the more progressive the madness becomes, until he looses his mind to the dark power. Due to his high speed vibrations, heat often allows for his powers to skyrocket out of control, however conversely intense cold has been shown to cool him down but not entirely stop him, at least not directly from the outside. Trivia Category:Hollow Category:To be Deleted